Total drama playoffs
by Seahawklover12
Summary: You've got every former contestant on total drama, give them 9 more, mix in every sport in the world, and what do you get? An awesome total drama series, of course! 1000000000 is at stake THIS time! The blasters wear red, the fire wears black.
1. Ep 1- not quite the Super Bowl, but

EP 1: Not quite the superbowl or grey cup, but...

Chris: Last season, 1000000 dollars was handed out after 14 contenders blasted each other out at the chance... and destroyed my new island, while they were at it. Anyway, we have not 20, not 30, but 60 COMPETITORS... most of whom will be seriously injured... By themselves. Ha ha ha. But, the rules are the same. Win a challenge, you move on. Lose, and you could get voted out by your fellow campers, or should I say, ATHLETES! Because, this season, we'll be doing it all in stadiums (louder, and camera shows a globe) AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD! (Back to normal) The biggest change, pun intended, as you will see, is that, this season they are competing for One. BILLION. DOLLAR$! Yeah, you heard me right. A one with 9 0s! That might sound crazy, but this is for REAL. As real as Real Madrid. ha ha ha. All 22 of our original cast, as well as the 2 who debuted in TDWT, all 13 from TDROTI, AND all 14 of our TDPI cast are in the season! Also, 9 new are coming. Oh look, here comes the train with the 51 already competed players. I'm sure you know them by now. And there's the light rail with the 9 new

(Everyone enters their platforms at the same time, and the light rail leaves).

All 9 of them are not from Canada, 3 are from the USA. From Seattle, WA, it's Maxwell!

Maxwell: what's up, probables to face me in the final 2 and lose, eh?

Chris: from Manchester, UK, say "GOAL" (he plays soccer/futbol in the PL) to DEMPSEY!

Dempsey: Here's your 5 bucks, Tobias.

Chris: From Bayern, Germany, it's TOBIAS!

Tobias: Alright, you guys are all going DOWN. DOWN DOWN DOWN! (he air punches as he says this). JUST LIKE IN THE WORLD CUP. AND... YOURE BRAZIL! AND... well, I'm out of stuff to say there.

Chris: From Denver, CO, PAYTON!

Payton:Yeah, I was named after the QB that SHOULD HAVE WON THE SUPERBOWL! Grrrrrrrrrr...

Maxwell: they lost fair and square, so calm down about the broncos being nuked by the hawks.

Payton: Yeah, whatever...

Chris: From Guadalajara, Mexico, we have ARMANDO!

Armando: Neither the Hawks or the Broncos deserved to be in the Super Bowl.

Maxwell and Payton: Shut up, Armando.

CHRIS: From Salzburg, New Zealand, it's JOAN!

Joan: Bring. It. ON!

Chris: from New Orleans, Louisiana, Bring in DREW!

Drew: Payton and Maxwell, you KNOW the SAINTS are the one that REALLY should have won.

Maxwell and Payton: They're OK, (Maxwell only) but they DID have the honor of losing to the Super Bowl champs. I do have more, but I don't want to end up like Staci.

Staci: My great great great uncle Vince Lombardi made the Super Bowl trophy!

Maxwell, Drew and Payton: Yeah, that's the guy, but is he really your great great great Uncle?! (Drew only) Also, maybe you won't go off first this time if you don't keep talking about your family

Staci: Maybe, and good point Drew! I'll take that advice... I think I'll just write about it.

Payton: Here's some paper, Staci (throws paper ball at Staci)

Staci: Thanks, Payton.

Payton: Don't mention it.

Chris: From Nagasaki, Japan, here comes NATALIE!

Natalie (to Mark): And then, the ship went BOOM! (both laugh).

Chris: and, from Beijing, China, it's MARK! Anyway, your first challenge is a 30 on 30 football match under NFL rules! Maxwell, Mark, Drew, Payton, Joan and Natalie, you will join the originals to make team 1 for this game. The rest of you make team 2. So, come up with a team name!

All of team 1: THE BLASTERS!

All of team 2: THE FIRE!

Chris: alright, our first stadium is FedEx field in Washington DC. And... GO!

Here is the list of plays that ended each drive.

Blasters: QB Ezekiel throws 30 yard TD pass to TE Izzy on 3rd and 10.

7-0, 9:14 in 1st

Fire: Punts for a touchback 46 yards from P Mike after QB Lightning throws incomplete pass, dropped by WR Armando, would be a touchdown.

7-0, 5:16 in 1st.

BLASTERS: right after touchback, 80 yard TD run by HB Maxwell.

14-0, 4:29 in 1st.

Fire: 17 yard run by HB Sky, 1st down, end of quarter. Own 32 yd line.

14-0, 15:00 in 2nd

Fire: 37 yard attempt by K Zoey is good, 3 points.

14-3, 13:21 in 2nd

Blasters: QB Ezekiel sacked in end zone for safety by DT, Dave.

14-5, 11:34 in 2nd.

Fire: after 26 yard run by HB Sky, next play incurs 5 yard penalty for touchdown on BLASTERS, holding, Eva.

14-12, 6:21in 2nd.

BLASTERS: QB Ezekiel throws pass away, end of first half.

14-12, 15:00 in 3rd.

No further score, BLASTERS win.

Elimination:

Chris: With me I have 29 green cards, and 1 red card. If I call your name, come up and take a green card. If I do not call your name, you must take the red card, and go to the loser van through the gate of shame. That means, you are out, and can never come back. EVER. Also, the teams you are on, you will be on throughout the whole season. And there is no merger until the final 2. If 1 team runs out, the other team will be split. In the voting booth, you will find a file of players on your team that are not you, and a red card and green card. Put a red card on the picture of the player you want out. Put a green card on the player you do not want to be eliminated. The eliminated player will be the one who has the most red cards, minus green cards. (Later) You have all made your votes and made your decision. These players are safe: All of the TDPI cast. Zoey. Mike. B. Jo. Brick. Lightning. Cameron. Dawn. All of the TDROTI cast except Scott is tied and is safe. Dempsey. Tobias. Armando, you are on the chopping block for dropping a TD pass. Scott, you are on the line for what your did in TDROTI. BUT, the final green card goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

MARK!

Scott: WHAT?! You havE GOT to be kidding me. Well, see ya.


	2. Ep 2- how NOT to hit a homer

Ep 2: How NOT to hit a homer.

Chris (introduction already occurred, as well as theme song). So today, we have a good ol' baseball game... IN JAPAN! We are in Tokyo, and the teams are the same. So, good luck.

Announcer: Well, we here in Tokyo for baseball match of some Canadian game show. Total drama, is it? Oh, it is. The BLASTERS VS the FIRE. Luck be in their favor, because this is for 1 billion dollars. Scott get voted out last time.

So, here are all the scoring plays.

BLASTERS: Bases loaded, single by Maxwell gets 2 RBI, 2 on base, 1st and 3rd.

FIRE: B on 2nd, HR to right by Brick, 2 RBI.

FIRE: Error by C Heather allows 1 run to score, run is Stacie.

No further score, Fire wins

Score by innings

123456789(10)(11) E H R

BLA:002000000(00)(00)2 7 2

FIRE:000000020(00)(01)1 5 3

Elimination:

Chris: Heather, you could be voted off not only for a challenge-losing error, but also your jerkiness. Eva, we all probably know why you could be out. But, the loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

HEATHER!

Heather: You GOTTA be kidding me! I was the best strategist. We are in a game of sports, people! So good luck without me! (She flips them off)

Chris: OH-ho-ho. BURN! So, heathers out, what will happen next? Find out on TOTAL. DRAMA. PLAYOFFS!


	3. Ep 3- the runner

Ep 3: Stop- Run time

Chris: So you guys may be wondering why we just landed down in Brazil- known for its temperatures, Soccer players and humidity. Today, you will be running in a race here in hot weather in 29 vs 29 action! If your get a better time for your team, you score a point for your team. Whoever has more wins invincibility!

Race 1: Courtney VS Sky. Sky wins, 1-0 fire.

Race 2: Max VS Berardo, Max wins, 1-1.

Race 3: Lindsay VS Jasmine, Lindsay wins. 1-2.

Race 4: Alejandro VS Armando, Alejandro wins, 1-3

Race 5: Cody VS Tobias, Cody, 1-4

6: Sierra VS Ella, Sierra, 1-5

7: Natalie VS Zoey, Zoey, 2-5.

BLASTERS win all other races.

Elimination:

Chris: I have only 1 more green card. Lightning, you could be a risk later on. Dempsey, you JUST lost that last race. But, the final GREEN card of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING!...

Dempsey: OK, WHAT?!

Chris: ... You are ELIMINATED at 17 votes.

Lightning: Sha-WHAT?! Well, congrats on voting out your strongest player! I have played contact football! I am your best sports jock! I really don't understand ANY of you! Cya!

Jasmine: well, that's why weh voted ya off, mr Sha-blank. See ya never!

Chris: Oh-ho-ho. BURN! So, who's next? What torture will be twisted on the next event? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! PLAYOFFS!


	4. Ep 4: A handle on the ball

Location: NEC, Birmingham, England

Chris: Today, BOTH teams will be voting out MULTIPLE players. You can stop this from increasing to a possible 18, though. We will be playing team handball to 18 goals. Every time your opponents score a goal, you lose another player from your team. If YOUR team scores a 4th goal (goals 4, 8, 12 and 16) your team gets a brand new player! The winning goalie has INVINCIBILITY, while the losing goalie will be part of the eliminated. Also, if your team wins, you will lose 5 less players. So the maximum, possible 34 players eliminated. And we will have a different method of elimination tonight. You'll see. At least 18 are going home, that would be a shutout. This is 10 v 10. So choose your goalies.

Max: Uh, no offense, but Owen IS the largest, so I think he'd make a good goalie.

Owen: None taken, and sure I'll be the goalie

Owen confessional: I know I'll have a lot of pressure on me, but one thing about me is that I don't crack under pressure!

Katie: We choose...

Sadie: Owen to be goalie!

Both: YAY OWEN!

Chris: Alright. Owen, put on this jersey and go stand in the blaster's goal (he holds out an alternate green jersey). So fire, Who's your goalie?

Rodney: Uh... I'll be goalie...

Chris: Alright, put on this jersey, Rodney (Holds out an alternate Blue jersey). Everyone, take your positions! And... Go!

(Face-off (similar to face-off in lacrosse) is not in real handball, but takes place in this game)

Sadie wins face-off VS. Sugar, passes to Peyton, passes to Eva, passes to Lindsay, just missed, throw-in to the fire.

Fire throw in by Beardo to Leonard, passes to Samey, pass for Amy intercepted by Dempsey, dribbles, shoots...

GOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!

Face off won by Katie VS Armando, Katie passes to Alejandro, passes to cody, passes to Sierra, shoots...

GOOOOOOOOOOOAL!

Face off won by Tyler VS Jo, pass for Eva is intercepted by Brick, passes to dawn, passes to Dave, dribbles, shoots...

GOOOOOOOOOOOAL!

Maxwell: TIMEOUT! TIMEOUT! TIMEOUT!

Eva: What the crap is it Max?

Maxwell: OK, I was once a coach of a team in this sport. I know how we can GUARANTEE a win, but you have to do what I say, when I say it. If we lose, even though you are listening, I DEMAND that you vote me off IF THAT HAPPENS. If you 54DON'T listen and we lose, or we win, don't vote ME off, OK?

Everyone on blasters: OK.

Lindsay: But wouldn't they know what we are doing?

Maxwell: If not for this code, then yes. (Whispers the code words to them)

Katie: But wouldn't they figure it out after a while

Maxwell: If I yell "Talito", then (whispers).

Everyone on blasters: oh, OK.

Maxwell: Then let's do this.

Armando wins face off VS Alejandro, passes to B, passes to Dempsey.

Maxwell: Black! 54! 32! Silo!

Eva and Max rush at Dempsey, everyone else surrounds him, Dempsey pass to Shawn is intercepted by Ezekiel.

Maxwell: Talito! 54, 7 LR, 2B! 72, 84, 21, 54! E! A! T!

Owen: mmmm... Eat...

Izzy fakes left, goes right 7 paces right, 2 paces forward. Eva passes to Katie, passes to Justin, passes to Izzy.

Maxwell: S! L! F!

Izzy shoots at the left of the goal...

GOOOOOOOAL!

Everyone on the blasters: YAY MAXWELL!

(Fast forward 17 minutes, score is now 10-1).

Chris: Well, I'm bored. RELEASE THE ZOMBIES!

All the eliminated players along with a few interns pop out from the stands, and run onto the court.

Maxwell: 59, 62, Twenty fi- (attacked by Scott)

Max eventually throws Scott out a window, only to be attacked by Lightning, whom Eva throws out another window, causing him to bleed a bit, scaring the other "zombies" into hiding. Chris applauds.

Eva: I couldn't let the MVP get hurt! (Catches a pass from Cody, passes to Beth).

Max's left arm and leg are broke from Lightning grabbing on when Eva threw him off, but it was impossible to notice his grab.

Eva: Oh my! I'll get you subbed out. Just yell from the bench.

Courtney: You should know he has a worse view from there, and I haven't had a chance to play. We DID play a LOT of handball at CIT athletic support, and I saw a lot of the teams' strategy. I'll take his role.

Max: OK, ms. CIT.

Max (con): I have a problem with names for some reason. I just use nicknames for them, unless they protest that one. Then I try another. DEFIANTLY helps me to do that.

Eva: I'm also bored of this stupid game.

Peyton: Can I come into the game?

Eva: Sure, Peyton. (To max): Wanna go for a walk?

Max: Sure!

(Both leave)

Later, at 17-1...

Chris: Get ready to BURN! (Pushes button that sets ball on fire)

Gwen is in possession, shoots, and...

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!

Everyone on the blasters cheers for Gwen. Max and Eva return. Max then goes back to the plane and rests, while talking to Eva. They make an alliance.

Chris: Well, the voting process is the same. Good luck to you all.

(Later)

Chris: You all will be put on a train car with either the rest of the safe, or the rest of the losers. You won't know as you will all be in separate soundproof cabins, and the locomotive won't be here for a few minutes.

(Later)

Chris (through the trains PA): The 2 train cars are not coupled. A locomotive has attached to the one with the safe contenders, and the new players, who did a coal scooping challenge to decide who stays off the show and who get to attempt to win $1000000000. Tobias...

...

...

Alejandro...

...

...

Armando...

...

...

Dempsey...

...

...

Staci...

...

...

Jo...

...

...

Sugar...

...

...

Dave...

...

...

Berardo...

...

...

Leonard...

...

...

Amy...

...

...

Dakota...

...

...

Anne Maria...

...

...

Cameron...

...

...

Topher...

...

...

Scarlett...

...

...

Max (TDPI max)...

...

...

Sam and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Rodney YOU ARE ELIMINATED! The loser van is in the parking lot. The rest of you, your new teammates will be announced when we get to NORWAY! Also, we have reached the first reshuffle. The teams will be reshuffled here. There will be 3 reshuffles, not counting the final 2 "reshuffle". Good luck to the remaining... NOT! What torture will we have for them next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Playoffs!


End file.
